The Silent Kill Samurai
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: A Silent Kill Sanurai is one the loose and is only killing Tokugawa men. Her name is Yuya and Yuma Shiina and Demon Eyes Kyo along with the four is taken the whole country for themselves. Please read Chapter 3 has been replaced.
1. Join Me

The Silent Kill Samurai

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Join Me

* * *

**

This take place before the Battle of Sekigahara started when Yukimura and his ninja looking for more **men** for the battle of Japan. He already had the Four Emperors along with Demon Eyes Kyo on his side but he was after another. **Another **was the "Silent Kill Samurai" that was know for killing Ieyasu's troop and protecting the citizens.

The "Silent Kill Samurai" carries Murmasa twin swords and is as fast the speed of light. When he kills and a witness is around he or she can't explain how it happened because the Samurai moves so fast, not even Yukimura or Tokugawa's ninja's couldn't keep up. And rumors say that he is a spirit because when he is fighting with his enemies their swords go right through him.

Now, Yukimura, the Sanada 10, and the best killers on earth are on their way to Kyoto looking for this "Silent Killer Samurai." They were on the road, laughing, and drinking sake.

"Yukimura," Bontenmaru asked Yukimura while looking back at him with a smile. "Why are we heading to Kyoto, is the Silent Samurai there?"

"Yes Bontenmaru and that's why I've asked you all to come along and search for him." Yukimura smiles then drinks down some sake. "I heard from my spy in Edo that he is there and so I'm heading there to ask for help. I need all Tokugawa haters to be on my side."

"You smell smoke?" Akari sniffs the air and looks in front of them in the sky. He saw black smoke coming from straight ahead.

Everyone besides Akari looks at Hotaru. "Don't look at me."

When they went through all the trees they saw Tokugawa men on horse back and holding torches of fire and one had a baby in his arms. In front of them were a small family full of young woman and one young boy crying over their medium size home that was on fire. Another woman was on the ground bleeding because a horse stomped on her. In one soldier's arms was a baby that belongs to her.

"Why?" Asked a little girl that was in the mans arm.

"You were caught hiding our number one bounty, The Silent Samurai, in your home and for that you must pay."

"Tell us who she is and you can have your baby back." Smiles another soldier. "If you don't we will kill it right here and now."

Just then the house flames started to go away and the wood was starting to look brand new. The baby in the soldiers arm wasn't there anymore and the woman on the floor was near her family. A man came out the house with a white mask that had a few blood stains on it and holding two Murmasa twin swords that has hooks at the end. His hair was a covered and he was wearing a white and black suit like Shinrei's.

He walks to the family and the woman that got hurt the most. "I'm sorry, all of you." He kneels down and places a hand on the woman's scratched and beat up face. "Leah." His hands glow white and the woman's face start to heal.

The solders get off their horse and head towards the family and the Silent Samurai with their swords ready to attack.

"So, it's true that you have special powers boy." Said one while going closer and taking out his sword.

The Silent Samurai smile underneath the mask, looks at them from the side of his face, and holds his mask.

"Boy, you say?" He takes the mask off slowly and smiles. "I am no boy. I am a woman and this is your last fight you **boys** will be fighting." She gets up and let her long blond hair hang down to her butt.

She walks closer to them and they start moving back slowly. They build up their strengths and courage and circle around her.

"We will die in honor for Ieyasu Tokugawa." Said the leader of the group.

One man steps back and runs for the hills.

"Smart man," She close her eyes and folds her arms. "I don't want to get my hands dirty so go on ahead."

They all attack her at once and she didn't move or open her eyes at all. They came at her and swung their swords at once. Their swords went through her and end up cutting each others neck came off. She moves out the way and the bodies sunk in the earth slowly.

"I let one go," She growls and opens her eyes. "Damn it."

"Leave us!" The woman gets up and yells at the Samurai girl. "You cause us too much trouble and so... Leave!"

She turns her head to the woman with a frown. "I'm sorry and I have caused a big amount of trouble today."

"No!" The little girl runs towards her and hugs her leg while crying. "Mama, make her stay. Make big sister stay!"

She picks up the little girl and hugs her. "I have to go Meme."

"No!"

"Bye Meme and I hope we meet again."

The young boy runs over to her and takes his sister. He looked like a boy in everyone else eyes because he was so short but he was really a young man.

"We will miss you," He moves closer to her and grins a little. "I'll never stop loving you." He moves closer and kisses her on the cheek. "You better go or the man will tell the shogun everything that has happened here."

The wind blew and while it blew the Silent Samurai left along with it.

Yukimura and the others were in the bushes and was in shock that the Silent Samurai was really a girl. He was very impressed with her actions.

* * *

**Yuya Shiina **was her name and she was flying through the trees and looking for that soldier that left. She noticed a ninja was following her from behind and was getting tired of it trying to sneak up on her. That was less of her problems right now because if that soldier gets to the leader her step- family would be in deep trouble. Yuya spots the soldier and threw a butterfly knife at him that went through his head. Even though she killed who she had to kill it was the ninja's turn. While jumping to the next tree she leans down, grabs the next branch and flips forward to hit the ninja straight in the stomach. The ninja fell on the ground while she jumps down.

"That's what you get for following me and now you die," She makes an evil grin and places a hand on the ground. "Htrae earh em hsiw." Before the ninja can get ready for battle the trees grabbed him and held him down. One branch went in his pocket, took a knife, and was ready to stab him.

"Mumyou Getten!"

A frozen wave came over the area and froze the tree but not the ninja or Yuya. A unfrozen circle surrounded her feet and the ice didn't touch her at all. She looks behind her and see a group of men and ninja's and spotted a young boy with silver hair and amber snake eyes.

And another interested she noticed out of the group was Yukimura Sanda that was a general.

"I'm sorry, beautiful young lady." Yukimura smiles while walking towards her with a smile and clapping his hands together. "No one ever stopped my Shindara before. You're the first. Congratulations."

"What do you want, General?" She sounded serious and spoke in an uncaring voice.

"You, Silent Samurai…" He stops and stops clapping but still smiling. "Be in my army and you can have anything you want."

"What I want? You can't give me what I want."

"What do you want?"

"Like I said, nothing you can give me or buy." She turns her back and slides on the ice to the dead Tokugawa on the ground. "Only can get what I want."

"You mean your father, Yuya?" Yukimura slides next to her side. "That's locked in Edo's prison by the Shogun himself. I can help you get him."

"My father..." She didn't even look at him but get on her knees and take out a knife and open the head of the soldier. "If I needed your help then I'll would have asked for it."

"What are you doing?" Asked the young ninja with silver hair and amber eyes.

"Getting information,"

"He's dead."

"But the mind is always running." She opens the head to show the brain. She places a hand on the brain and her left eye starts to brighten up. She saw the soldiers' thoughts and plans for the war but no information on her father. "Damn it. Another one that's useless." She gets up and looks at Yukimura with a smile. "I'm in, but I have to do something first in Kyoto." Her eye went back to normal green.

"That's great." Yukimura asked while looking at her hands. "What did you do?"

"For a man that is in charge of ninja's you don't know much, do you?"

"Watch your mouth–

"Saizo," Yukimura interrupted his ninja.

"She looked in his memories." Akari said while looking at the young woman. "Right?"

"Yes." She gets up and looks at Yukimura. "Here is some information, Yukimura. Your army needs to stop heading west or fall into a trap and it won't be good. You better stop them now or you'll loose your whole army."

"Saizo." Yukimura said while looking back at his ninja. "Plan B, now."

Saizo left and when he left he looks back at Yuya but she was gone.

"No wonder they say it was a boy she has no boobs." Kyo smiles while looking at Yukimura.

"You won't have a dick if you won't shut up." Yuya said through the wind while a butterfly knife made Kyo's pants fall down and all laugh at him. "Ass."

"You bitch." Kyo growls while looking up at the sky.

"I like this girl." Bontenmaru laughs at Kyo. "She really likes you Kyo."

"Let's head to Kyoto men and have some fun with woman." Yukimura smiles at them all. "I haven't had a woman in a day and I want some booty."

"That's what I'm talking about." Hotaru smiles while going to Yukimura.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I wanted Yuya to be revealed in the second chapter but all well. I hope you like it. Send me something and tell me how you feel towards my new story.**


	2. Yuma’s life & And A New Life

The Silent Kill Samurai

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Yuma's life & And A New Life

* * *

**

Yuya Shiina was flying through the trees and heading to the town Kyoto to go home. She was staying at the people in the forest because she heard the Shoguns men were searching for the family she was staying with and wanted to protect them.While flying thought the air she was changing her fighting cloths into her kimono. Now, she has entered the busy capital, Kyoto, and jumps on the nearest roof top. While on the roof top she sits and fix her cloths and puts her hair in a pony tail. She wraps her twin Muramasa swords in her fighting cloths. When she was all done she slides down off the roof enters to the nearest window that belonged to a Brothel Inn. Yuya has been living here since her father was taken away from her. Yes, she was a prostitute but never was touched since all the time she was with her man she drugged them up and make them touch on themselves to make themselves feel good.

All through the time she spent there, she was only apply to the best and only the best. It was rear for a blond be in Japan so that's why she was so expensive. She was 1 million Ryo. If she went any higher she would match the bounty on her head for being the 'Silent Samurai.

Yuya takes off her top of her kimono off and lets her chest, which was bandaged up, and takes them loose. She wanted the Shogun to think she was really a boy and it seemed that it worked. She was full grown woman for a sixteen year old. Her silky long blond hair, her C chest breast, her beautiful skin full of curves. Yuya was the perfect woman. She goes to her closet and puts her weapons inside and starts doing her hair up right and do her makeup, but not the white stuff but the blush of pink. Since she was so expensive she cleans around the house along with her little sister, Yuma.

'Where is Yuma anyway?' Yuya stops brushing her hair and heads outside into the hallway. She was on the top floor were all the other girls live and stay but she gets her own room. When she went downstairs and through the long hallway she heard woman moaning men screaming. This Brothel Inn was the best of all Japan because it comes with a spa, bath house, and restaurant. She went down the fist floor, which was filled with men, and pretty girls in a huge wooden cage. She saw Yuma in one of the cages cleaning it out. Yuma was a twelve year old girl and was also had blond hair and green eyes. They both looked like their father.

Yuya goes down the stairs and heads over to the cage but before she can get over to her Miss. Blossom, the Brothel Inn manager. She was an old woman but had mouth and fist.

"Yuya- San, room 130!"

"What?"

"You clean room 130."

"Hai, ma'am."

Instead off straight to the room she went to she went to her sister.

"Yuma, come here." She calls from in front of the cage.

"Neechan!" Yuya looks at her big sister with a smile. "Where did you go? Did you get me something? Can I go into town?"

"You know my job, yes but it's at the swordsmen shop, and you can go get it if Miss. Blossom lets you."

"Yeah, all right."

"Don't get caught or you're on your own." Yuya walks away from the cage and goes upstairs to clean a room.

Yuma was done cleaning the cage anyway and now all she had to do was asked Miss. Blossom to go out for a few minutes.

"Please, ma'am." Yuma bows her head towards the old lady.

"All right but is quick about it," Miss. Blossom said while smiling at her. "And if you get caught by the head men then you won't fight back like you did last time."

"He's a pain in the butt, that man but all right."

Yuma runs out the Brothel House and to the sword smith show to see what her sister brought her. Yuma was the same height as Sasuke with short hair that touches her shoulders. Her breasts were all ready in and her figure was coming as well. Her breast size was B and going on C soon.

When she entered the swordsmen house she saw a boy with Silver hair, along with older men that had blond hair, pink hair, black hair, red hair, yellowish hair, and another boy with dark brown- blond hair. They were the Four Emperors along with Demon Eyes Kyo, and Yukimura Sanada. She was a big fan but she was really concentrating on her gift her sister gave her.

"Yuma, I have it here." The sword smith said to her while raising a sword.

She goes in front of the men and looks at the sword. "This is what my sister gave me?"

"Well, really I did." He smiles at her then gives it to her. "How many swords you have so far?"

"I broke other one so this who'd be the 3rd one."

"Girls should be interested in boys and dolls at your age," said the boy in the back while coming out and smiling at Yuma. He was 14, black hair and black eyes. His face was clean since his job was to polish the sword. Yuma hated him since he always making fun of her because of her obsession with weapons.

"I hate dolls and I don't like you." She takes her sword and moves on the side with it so other costumers can go. "So, go away."

"You and your sister are weird woman."

"No one is normal." She holds the swords up and looks at it shine. "I beat you at lease 10 times."

"I went easy on you."

"Whatever." She goes in her pocket and takes out a few gold coin. "I want three sheath's."

"You really get pay big time at that Brothel House." The boy smiles while taking the Ryo. "How many–

"Don't even think that. I cook and clean that's it."

"What about Yuya- Chan?"

"Since she's so expensive she's not touched."

"But I saw someone brought her one time." He looks on the shelf and looks at the sheath's.

"No, she drugs the guy up."

"Your sister," Yukimura said while looking at Yuma and the boy. "Is Yuya?"

"Yeah, what is your business with her?"

"Nothing but I ever knew she had a younger sister."

SLING!

Yuma saw a knife come her way and all she do is look at it. When it got close enough it stopped in thin air and drop on the ground. The soldiers just look at her, filled with fear and some brave. They knew now that she was the 'Silent Ninja' because that was one the tricks she did.

The Silent Ninja and Samurai worked together and loved to kill. Well, the Tokugawa men and men that get in their way. They never killed woman or children. Both fast and inevitable to all kinds. Their bounty was higher then Demon Eyes Kyo and the others.

"The old woman was right about her being the 'Silent Ninja'." Said one of the soldiers. "But, she is just a little girl."

"Little!" Yuma growls while picking up the knife one of them threw at her. "Before I do anything, I want to know who told you who I was."

"Miss. Blossom from the Brothel."

"That old hag is going to pay, but." She smiles at the soldiers and take a step and disappears. Before anyone can blink the soldiers were dead."

After the all fell, Yuma appears back were she was, and looks at the sword smith's son. "Give me my sword."

"Are you going to kill Miss. Blossom?"

"I should but I won't since all my friends won't have a place to live." She goes over to the window and takes out her knife to see who was outside. She saw more solders aiming their guns at the shop she was in. They were ready to fire and she won't let her friends get killed. "They really want to kill me, don't they?" She smiles then puts her knife away.

"Silent Ninja, also known at Yuma Kimi! Come out and no one would get hurt."

Akira reached for his sword but then he stopped because Kyo. They wanted to see what she was going to do.

"It's Shiina, stupid, not Kimi! Yuma Shiina." She goes to the door and they all shoot at her. "Bullets are metal, right?" She ask herself while closing her eyes. "Can't touch this girl."

The bullets stopped in thin air, like the knife, but they went back at the soldiers.

"Impressive Yuma!" Yukimura smiles then looks at the girl.

Yuma looks at him and he paused a little because the looks in her eyes. They were filled with lust, lust to kill. She enjoyed it by the look of the smile on her face.

"You're so cute," Yuma's face changed into a little girls face in one second. "So little and so cute!" She looks at Sasuke then walks over to him then pulls him to the side to see a little kitten. "A kitty."

It was really a black Jaguar and very messed up. It was chained to the wall. "Whose cat is this?"

"You want him?" ask the boy behind the counter. "We found him."

"You better get back at the Brothel for your sister."

"Can I keep him? Can I? Can I, please?"

"He's yours."

"Thank you!" She broke the steal chain with her hands and picks up the Jaguar. "I'll take care of him." She walks over to the door and looks back at the shop owner and his son. "I'll come back to visit when I can." She starts going in the ground. "Bye. Bye!"

"What a strange girl." Sasuke said while folding his arm around his chest.

"Strange but she is a good ninja, that was the first ninja I've seen who stopped a moving bullet without a moving an inch." Shindara said while looking at Sasuke.

"They found her! Found her!" A woman came into the house and shout. "They are executing the Silent Samurai!"

Yuya was in the center part of town, on a stage that was used for hanging prisoners. They caught her at the Inn in the room Miss. Blossom told her to clean. It was a trap because when she got there soldiers knocked her out. She felt so embarrass that she got caught like this.

She was tied up, like a mummy style but her face was showing. The men were too afraid of her to move at all. She was the number one bounty so she couldn't blame them for tying her up like this. She lies flat on the wooden stage and looks up at the sky wit s smile on her face.

Someone lefts her up, makes her stand on her feet, and places a rope around her neck. A trap door was underneath her foot.

'Yuma,' Yuya smiles then looks down. 'You better get here or I'm hunting you in my after life!'

In the back of the crowd were Demon Eyes Kyo, Yukimura, Akari, Akari, Bontenmaru, Sasuke, Saizo, Shindara, and the others were watching Yuya Shiina stand there and was ready to die.

"Can she save herself?" Akira said.

"I'm not saving her." Hotaru said while sitting under s tree, Indian style.

"She should die," Yuma jumps out the tree and sits on the ground and lies out her weapons including Yuya's. "Getting her self caught like that. Stupid."

"Are you planning on saving her?" Yukimura looks at the outfit Yuma was wearing. It was a ninja outfit, like Mahiro's but hot pink color. Not what he would pick for a little girl like her age but he did admit that she had a nice body to fit in the uniform.

"I shouldn't but I need her alive for the time being." She takes out a butterfly knife, stands up, and looks at her older sister. "She's my only sister and I'll be the one to kill her!" She throws the knife towards the stage and hits the wooden leg underneath it.

"You missed." Sasuke said.

"No, I don't."

* * *

**They did the trap door and Yuya went down with her eyes close. **When she went down she hit the ground, nose first. When she turns on her back side she was the rope cut. While coming down the butter knife cuts the knot that was behind her neck through the middle.

"Ow!"

'She should have cut the bandage loose but then again,' Yuya starts rolling away. 'I don't have any cloths under this.'

She stops rolling because someone was keeping her from rolling away. She looks up and saw her sister.

"You are so stupid," Yuma picks her up by the hair and puts her over her shoulder.

"I'll get you for pulling my hair!" While looking at her sisters butt that was in her face.

"The Silent Ninja," Soldiers surround them with guns and swords. Yuma didn't move at all.

She looks from side to side the jumps up. "Sorry boys but I don't feel like fighting right now, maybe some other time!"

The starts to shoot at her but the bullets just went back at them.

"They never learn." She lands on the ground then jumps again in a tree. Yuma sits her sister down on the side and takes out her knife. No one saw her go in the tree because she moved too fast.

"Stop, don't." Yuya yells at her sister before she cuts the bandages open.

"Don't you want to get out?"

"I have no close under this."

"So what, give the boys a nice show."

"Yuma," Yuya sighs then starts floating to the top of the tree. "You just had to make my blush, right?"

"You could have saved your own neck you know?"

"I could always count on you."

"Here." Yuma gets Yuya's sword and cloths and past it up to her sister. "Get dress."

"You sound so grown."

"I am grown!" She leans back on the tree and crosses her leg. "So, what are we going to do now? I don't want to go home. I want to find father. We should be going to Edo since he's in the castle dungeons."

"Well," Yuya drops the bandages on Yuma's branch. "I'm not really sure he's in that prison anyway. We have to check all of them the Tokugawa own."

Yuma goes in her kimono top and sees the little cub Jaguar she has. She used her powers to heal it so it was completely healthy. It was so small that it can fit in her bra space. It was about 3 inches tall. "Midnight, that's the name for you." She sits on the side then leans back to fall. When she fell someone caught her. It was Shindara.

"My hero," She places an arm around his neck and moves closer. "You saved me from that nasty fall."

Shindara looks at the little girl and the Jaguar in her chest area.

"Oh my," Yuma hugs his neck. "You're so cute!" She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be 13 soon and we can get married when I get 16 in three years."

"…"

"Shindara has found a friend." Yukimura smiles while looking at his best ninja and the Silent ninja with a smile.

Yuya gets down from the tree and lands on her feet near Yukimura. "Are you sticking around here or are you leaving?"

"We are heading to the next capital back."

"You mean Nagoya?"

"Yes."

"Yuma, you have the stuff?" She reaches up in the tree and gets her twin swords.

"Yeah, stuff." She leans on Shindara's chest and closes her eyes. "You are mine now and if I see you flirting with another, I'll kill you myself."

"I'm not inte—

"To bad," She places a finger on his lips. "Now shut up."

Shindara starts sinking into the ground to get rid of her but she goes along with her. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

Yuma jumps back up anyway. "I'll leave you alone for now."

Sasuke goes over to Yuma. "Back at the swor smith's shop, how did you send those bullets back at them?"

"You want to learn?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, when we get to the next time I'll train you but I'm telling you now it won't be easy." She keeps a smile on her face. "I have to see what how is your body, soul, and body is."

* * *

**Ly Danielle: I know. I know. I changed the whole thing except the begining. I like this one better. Do you?**


	3. Darkness Prina

1The Silent Kill Samurai

By: Lady Danielle

**Note: Akira is only 12 along with Sasuke. I added Shindara because he is so cute. And I'm sorry for you Sasuke fans.

* * *

**

**Darkness Prina

* * *

**

The group of killers finally reached at town after that long walk from Kyoto. They had no problems along the way because all once anyone saw them they will run. Yuma and the boys were getting along but Yuya was silent the whole trip because she was worried about her father. She didn't really know what prison he was in. Yukimura said he was in Edo prison because that's were the Tokugawa send all their important prisoners at. Her father was important so when she gets to Edo she'll get her father back.

Holding her head down, watching were she stepped, and hearing loud people along with her sister talk. Bontenmaru eyes were on her the whole time. She can feel them.

"Yuya- San?" Bontenmaru looks down at the young lady that hasn't said a word since they started walking.

"Y- yes?" Yuya's head shot up and looked at Bontenmaru. "What?"

"You OK?"

"Yeah, why?" She puts her fingers through her hair, like Yukimura.

"You haven't said a word since we started."

"A lot is on my mind, that's all."

"I hate to see a woman depress, you want to talk about it?"

"No."

They arrived at an Inn and ordered some rooms. For some reason they all looked at her when they needed to pay for them but she was gone. It wasn't a normal Inn anyway, it was another Brothel and she was sick of them. She took Yuma, Akira, and Sasuke along with her to the Inn because they were too young to be in there. Yuma didn't care but cared when Shindara went and a woman was all over him. She thought he was cute but really didn't like him because he wasn't fun at all.

Now, in one big room Yuya ordered all of the children were sitting around and eating food Yuya brought. Out of all three she has to say, Akira was the cutest because he had the prettiest blue eyes. They were like ice and something about his spirit made him seem so cold but he's always smiling. He was one of the four so she won't say he was completely nice. He seemed to like Yuma a lot along with Sasuke. They were all twelve and Yuma gets along with everyone.

"How are you going to teach Sasuke?" Akira looks at Yuma with a smile.

"I'll just need a gun."

"A gun?"

"Yep," Yuma eats he Tofu then looks in her kimono to get her Jaguar that was sleeping for the while ride in her bra. "Midnight, food time." She holds him in her lap, like a baby, and feeds him her fish she had.

Yuya was sitting on the side, near the open door, and looking at the door. Outside were a lake and a beautiful garden.

"Yuya- Chan?" Yuma looks at her sister. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I borrow one of your guns?"

"Yeah, don't break it, ok?"

"I'm going to use the big one for Sasuke."

"You have to test his mind—

"If you weren't so out of it, on the road, I tested his things all ready." She gets up and goes in her sister's big bag. "I'm going to put it up first. I want the machine gun."

"Machine gun!" Sasuke looks at Yuma like she was crazy.

"I told you it wasn't going to be easy."

"We just got back from along walk Yuma. You should let him rest first."

"Why?"

"Think about it, you and I both know how you use that thing and I think you should really let him rest."

"I can do it." Sasuke said while standing up.

"That's what I'll like to hear." Yuma finishes the gun and places it on the porch. "Stand right there Sasuke, I want to know how fast you are."

Sasuke goes outside the room, jumps off the porch, and jumps down on the grass. Right in front of the gun. "You're going to shoot at me?"

"Yep!" Yuma puts goggles on to protect her eyes and ear plugs.

"I can't wait to see this." Akira smiles while getting ear plugs as well. "Shoot him! Shoot him!"

Yuya gets up and looks at Sasuke. "I warned you."

Yuma started to fire and Sasuke moved but after he moved she discovered where he went and shot there. The bullets went on and on. He has no break. She was a great ninja and could predict her enemy's movements. Yuma was enjoying herself.

1 hour later

Yuma was still shooting at Sasuke and he was so tied. Not even one break and Yukimura ever gave him this kind of training that he never gets a break. Yuya was just looking at the little boy and noticed that he was tired. Yuma saw this and stopped going and put it on safety. When Sasuke finally stopped he fell.

"I think you went too far." Yuya picks up Sasuke from the ground and holds him.

"I wanted to test his speed and he had it easy compare to me," Yuma starts putting the gun apart. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Akira's stomach growls.

Yuya looked on Sasuke's cloths and saw them all scratched up and he was bleeding a little. He was fast but not fast enough. The scratches weren't big or deep since he moved in time. The bullets tipped him. She walks up the stairs, place Sasuke on the futon.

"You guys go on ahead while I tak care of Sasuke."

"No," Yuma goes to her sister while holding medicine in her arms and bandages. "I was the one who made him like that so I'll do it."

"All right," Yuya gets up and looks at Akira. "You want to get something to eat Akira?"

"Ok."

Yuya went in her kimono and took out her wallet to find Ryo. She watched as Akira's eyes pop open. She did come from a very rich family so Yuma and her never starved.

"Let's go Akira."

* * *

**Miles outside the town a person was wearing all black and carrying a coffin on its back. The bad thing about the coffin that scared people was that blood dripped slowly out of it. **It was wearing a silver necklace that was a rosary and a long red rob that hits the dirt along with a big hood covering it's face. The person didn't really walk but float since people never saw the legs moving under neath. A dark cloud was following above it that was completely dark with no light what so ever. It was heading towards the town Yuya and the others were. It's name of this person was the "Dark One" and its bounty was worth more then Demon Eyes Kyo and almost up to the "Silent Samurai" but past the "Silent Ninja."

"Yuya Shiina,"

* * *

**It was dark time all ready and the boys finally got back from the Brothel Inn to get out and have more entertainment. They went into a big restaurants that are having a free scare show going on. **A free show meant anyone can just get on the stage and scare everyone wins. Today's prize money was 200 Ryo if you scared the audience. When the boys got in they saw Akira, Yuya, Yuma, and Sasuke on the side watching the shows and eating like kings. Their table was the best in the house because it was clean an only the rich people can sit there. They was about to head over there but a man stopped them. Yukimura didn't want any trouble so he made the others sit at a normal table that was a little dirty but they made a waitress clean it up.

Yuya was in the corner of the table sitting next to Akira. She was smoking a long pipe in her mouth and looking at the stage. She felt the eyes of Demon Eyes Kyo on her and didn't turn his way but smile a little. She doesn't normally smoke like this but she needed to let the stress flow like the smoke.

"There are Yukimura and the others." Yuma looks over to see Yukimura and the table full of men. "Why didn't they come over here?"

"Let them be," Yuya closes her eyes and folds her hands. 'I wonder were Prina is?'

The candle lights went off except on the stage. Two woman went up with their kimono's half way open. They were about to strip and Yuya knew it. Both ugly too. And their bodies wasn't better then Yuya's.

'Why did I take the kids here?' She reached over to Akira and Sasuke; that was on her other side. 'Nasty.'

Bam! The woman opened up their kimono and showed their business and Akira and Sasuke turned red but Yuya covered their eyes.

The men were loving it but their dates were walking out on them.

"**I can show you something more then that." **A voice said as the candles went out and the doors and windows shut close. Woman screamed and everyone else panic besides the killers in the room. Yuya couldn't do anything but smile.

"Prina." Yuma smiles while looking at the dark that was in front of her.

One candle light came on, that was on the stage, and showed two of the woman that were showing there bodies were death. All the candle lights turned blue. On stage showed a person that was dressed in a long black rob, had a long hood on it's head, and holding a coffin on the side of her.

"I'm so happy!" Yuma smiles while looking at the stage.

For some reason she felt something warm on her but and looks down to see legs. She was at the boys table and on Yukimura's lap. Yuya was on Bontenmaru, Akira was on Akair's, and Sasuke was on Shindara's.

"How did we get over here?" Sasuke asked Shindara while trying to get up but something was holding him down. "What the hell?"

"Don't even try to struggle Sasuke," Yuya said while feeling Bontenmaru look down at her. "Your soul is in her hands now." She smiles while lying on Bontenmaru's chest. "Sorry Bon."

"No problem."

"It's been such a long time since we seen each other." Yuma gets off Yukimura's lap so easily and without one struggle. "I love her shows."

Men came inside the restaurant but not through the doors or windows but through the walls. They were all blue and showed skeletons inside of them. They were the walking dead and one of them grabbed Yuma and took her forward the stage.

"**Come here little girl, let me take a look at you."**

Yuma stepped on the stage and the person went in her face and Yuma didn't move one inch.

"**Where is she?"**

"After all these years that's all I get from you?" Yuma folds her hands and turns away.

"**It seems we have our first sacrifice to Santan himself. In order for me to live in this world I must give him a virgin blood and non virgins."**It pushed Yuma to the coffin and it opened and took Yuma in.

"Let me out you ass!" Yuma screamed from inside the coffin and bang on the door to try to get out. "I'm scared of the dark!"

"**Let's clear the floor."**

The chairs and people in the middle moved back against the wall. In the middle of the floor was a blue tunnel that was filled with blue fire and demons floating around. The demons were black and looked like floating black rags with red demon eyes. Some came out and took people in with them.

'Have she met Yuma before?' Yuya thought while getting taken away by a demon that came from the whole in the floor. 'What was that word to stop her again?'

The coffin was thrown into the tunnel.

She was over the whole and the demon was about to let go but she remembered the password. "Anirp!"

The demon let her go and went inside the tunnel before it closed. The coffin hit the floor hard and Yuya lands on top of it.

"Ow!" Yuma said inside the coffin.

"Same here," Yuya gets up and rubs her butt.

The place turned back to normal and the candles were yellow again instead of blue. The ghost men turned into dust. Once the exits everyone left besides the killers.

"**How dare you, foolish mortal!" **It jumps off the stage and in front of Yuya. **"Who do you think you are?"**

"You don't recognize me?" Yuya lets out her hair of the pony tail and let her eyes turn light blue. "How about now?"

"**Yuya?" **It backs up in shock then gets on one knee and bows. **"Please forgive me, My Lady."**

"Prina, stop calling me that!" Yuya blush and picks Prina up from the ground. "Let my sister out of the coffin please."

The coffin pops open and Yuma jumps out and glares at person who locked her in there. "Your so mean Prina!"

"**I'm sorry but who are you?"**

"Show me your face so I can make it bleed." Yuma rolls up her sleeves and cracks her knuckles.

"That's my little sister, the last time you guys met she was a little baby." Yuya said while smiling and watching the black rob disappear on Prina.

"I was 10, I wasn't a baby!" Yuma yells at her sister.

The rob melt off the body like water and revealing a young woman that was about in her 20's. When she stood up she showed her beauty. Long black hair that went down to the floor, deep black eyes, breast was size 34C, and taller then Yuya. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress.

"**I'm sorry**, I'm really am." Her voice went to scary darkness like to a real woman. "I wanted to win the money and I know who you are Yuma." She gets up and looks at Yuma. "My darling Yuma."

"Darling this!" Yuma punched her in the face but her fist went right through her and she ended up punching black smoke. "You and your stupid tricks."

"I don't want you touching my delicate skin." Prina puts her hands through her hair and throws it back. "It's been a long time Yuya and Yuma. I've been hearing nothing but bad news from you too."

"From who?"

"For me to know and you to find out." Prina goes in her coffin and takes out a knife. "My life is now shortened." She cuts her hair to the part that touches the ground. "My life is my hair."

"So, why are you really this way?"

"I heard your father was taken away so I wanted to find you to help get him back."

"How sweet!" Yukimura said while getting up and going over to Prina. "That's what I'm doing. Join the group and we'll find him together."

"Who's the boy?" Prina points at Yukimura.

"Boy?" Yukimura questions Prina. "I'm older then you, I'm sure."

"How old are you?"

"33."

"WELL, I'll be 200 tomorrow."

"..."

"Prina is an immortal." Yuma said while smiling and jumping on her back. "Right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

Prina doesn't show any emotion in her face or in her voice like Shindara at some times.

"This is General Yukimura Sanada." Yuya smiles while looking at the confused Yukimura then turns to the others. "This are the 4 Emperor along with Yukimura's ninja's, Sasuke Sarutobi and Shindara the undying."

"4 Emperors?" Prina looks confused while looking at Hotaru and the others. "Never heard of them and who's the red head."

"I forgot his name because he's not important."

"What was that dog- face?" Kyo spat at Yuya behind her back.

"Whose talking?" Yuya looks at Prina.

"I don't know."

"You better know who you speak to woman or I'll let you be the **silent **Samurai in hell."

Yuya saw his sword underneath his neck and smiles. "A Muramasa can't kill me."

"You want to test it out?"

"Won't they make a nice couple?" Yuma said while giggling. "They are so much the same."

"Indeed." Prina said while looking at Kyo then back at Yukimura. "This will be fun, I'll join you guys."

"Great." Yukimura cheers.

While Prina was talking to Yukimura Kyo and Yuya were glaring at each other. Kyo saw no fear in this woman what so ever. She had the body, skill, and smarts a woman she have but her age was so younger to his. He was in his 20's and she was 16. The main thing that pissed him off the most about her was she ignore him and most woman begged to get his attention.

Yuya was looking into those beautiful eyes and felt like she was going to melt. He was very handsome and a true samurai like her but his attitude got to her. And plus he looked so taller and older then her. And her class was very high then his so it was best she won't fall in love with him. Father would never approve.

Hotaru cames on the side of them holding flower pedals, he through them on Yuya and Kyo, and said "Kiss and make up."

"Dog face." Kyo said while heading for the door.

"Ka (asshole)," Yuya sinks inside the floor. "I'm going back to the Inn to sleep."

* * *

**Yuya came up from the ground, inside her room she payed for the night, and locks the door. **She didn't even bother on turning on the lights since she liked being the dark. She takes off her cloths but stops when she heard something behind her. She looks and sees a pair of red eyes. It was Kyo.

"Why stop?" Kyo grins while grabbing her chest and holding her back towards his front. "I'll help you." He places a hand on her leg and slides it up to her middle.

"You sick man!" Yuya pushes his hand down and feels the rubbing on her chest. "Stop." She was getting horny by his touch. She was never touched before like this.

"For a woman working at a Brothel house you shouldn't be a virgin?"

"I worth too much!" Yuya stops his hand on her chest and leans on him. "Why are you doing this?"

"... why?" He whispers in her ear and licks it. "You like it?"

"How did you know I was a virgin?"

"Virgins get horny this fast."

"Well," Yuya pulls his hand off her chest. "I'm sure you know with all the woman you slept with."

"If I feel they are honorable."

"I'm not honorable enough so stop."

"Well ,I'm the one to judge see what you are or not."

Yuya pushes him against the wall with full force but it was really the door. They both fell through the door and lands on the garden. Yuya was below Kyo while he was lying between her legs and his lips touching between her breast.

"Get a room for that you two!"

Yuya and Kyo looks and sees everyone looking at them. Yukimura was covering Sasuke's eyes, Prina was doing the same for Yuma. And Bon to Akira.

"We have children here!" Yukimura said.

Yuya looks up at Kyo and he was looking at her chest that was showing out for the world to see.

"You do have boobs and I'll tell you their big!"

Yuya growls low while blushing. "You are so sick!" She slaps him on the face and sinks in the ground to end up behind him on the floor holding her kimono open.

"You are so sick!"

"You broke the door," Hotaru points to the door and looks back at Prina. "They broke it."

"Indeed they did." Prina said while drinking red wine.

"Where did you get that?"

"From my coffin."

"I thought that was blood dripping out."

"No, glasses of red wine I keep inside. Yuma broke some while I had her inside." He drinks down the whole cut. "You want?"

"Can we have sex?"

"No, I know your sex."

'She doesn't get it.' Hotaru looks at her then back at Kyo and Yuya. 'She's the strongest out of the Sexy Panthers?'

**Flash Back**

Prina, Yukimura, Bontenmaru, Sasuke, Akari, Akira, Yuma, Shindara and Hotaru were walking to the Inn in town. Prina was carrying her coffin on her back thw whole time. Bontenmaru offered to carry it but he couldn't lift it. It was so heavy that it took his arm out of place. Yuma had to fix it afterwards. Prina picked it up with one arm and carried it like a stuff animal. Yuma's pet Jaguar was following her from behind.

"So, how do you know Yuya?" Akari asked Prina while going to her side.

"We met in Nagoya a few years ago. It was taken over by Tokugawa's men and we wanted it for our selves."

"We?"

"Their were 4 girls and one guy. We were called the Sexy Panthers."

"I heard of them, they rule like 6 capitals of Japan." Sasuke said while looking at Prina. "You're one of them?"

"Yes," Prina said while placing a hand on Yuma. "Our little ninja is one as well. She was only 5 when she made her first kill. I'm so proud."

"Old times." Yuma sighs and looks down at Midnight.

"Yuya was the leader and the strongest out of the 5 of us. She took over 2 capitals in one day."

"Yuya?" Hotaru questions Prina.

"She almost took over Kyoto but Tokugawa took her father once they found out who she was. We used to wear mask so no one can recognize us but they found her out. Yuya was a soft as a kitty when it came to the people she cared about. After that day we split up because we needed to complete what our families started for us."

"But we had to find our father and couldn't go back to our old life until we did." Yuma folded her arms. "He's the only blood we got besides our mother and brother. Call us daddies little girls if you want but it's true."

"Daddies little girl," Prina said to Yuma while letting her hand fall from Yuma's head.

"And proud!" Yuma cheers.

**End Of Flash Back**

'Yuya took over 2 capitals in a day?' Hotaru wonders again. 'She must be good but I'm better.'

"All right Sasuke, time for training!" Yuma smiles at Sasuke. "If we finish tonight then you'll be done."

* * *

Lady Danielle: Hey, I'm trying to make it funny with Hotaru. 


End file.
